Way To Go
by xxxYourDestinyxxxx
Summary: twenty six year old bella swan is just getting out of a unfaithful and terrible relationship. She flees to forks in hopes of finding peace...But that's not all she'll find. Normal Pairings. All human future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Way To Go

**Well I'm back with my 3rd story the first story was an epic FAIL!**

**Now it was a great effort but I'm sure that you all felt the same way the story was boring and an easy giveaway. I'm sorry about that mess I'm thinking about removing it idk.**

**And about my second story I logged in ready to submit the next four chapters and the story was gone I don't know what happend but I am completely upset because that story was my dream Edward. I am so sorry for this mishap I am a newcomer to writing ff stories and hopefully you all understand that I will try to keep up with my stories and update as much as possible.**

**But enough of the past let's continue our future.**

**Summary: twenty six year old bella swan is just getting out of a unfaithful and terrible relationship. She flees to forks in hopes of finding peace...But that's not all she'll find**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of twilight SM does except my plot...**

**Ch1 Alone**

**B.P.O.V**

Here I am in the airport heading to the only place that I could call home. Forks Washington, Now I'm pretty sure some of you are wondering what the hell. And others are thinking is there a town called spoons...

But forks is a very small town in washington it's rainy and green and woodsy. Everything this place is not, I live or lived in new york city with my bastard ex boyfriend James.

Well me and james met at a buisness party and he fell head over heels for me. He was persistant on getting me to go out with him. So I agreed just to shut him up there was date 1 date 2 date 3 and so on. Then there were the gifts and the flowers the songs I fell for him and moved in with him after only knowing him for 2 months. We never argued we never fought. I thought I had it all...The perfect relatioship.

Or so I thought. I looked back at this dreadful week and grimaced at the memory.

* * *

_Flashback..._

_I was going shopping for something sexy and exspensive for me and james anniversary. I found something pink and revealing james said he loved the color pink so I got a lot of it. I bought some perfumes and lotions and got some massage oils. _

_We'd eat chinese tonight that is if we made it to the food. I snickered at my thoughts and headed for me and james apartment to set up. James had told me that he'd be coming in by six and it was five so I had time to set up the candles and decorations. Then I'd call the chinese place and have my man all night long._

_So as I pulled into the underground garage and got out with all the stuff I headed up to the fifth floor. Our apartment wasn't huge and over the top it was a simple two bedroom two bathroom apartment with a kitchen big enough for a food-aholic like me._

_And greated our doorman Eleazer who was like a second father to me I headed up to me and James apartment. I unlocked the door and saw James keys and tie on the floor I smiled because James always had worked later and he wouldn't be hoome for another hour or so for our night. But my bliss was cut off when I heard something I wish I hadn't._

_"Oh fuck!...Shit...ughnn!"  
"That's it baby that's it! Say my name slut say my name!"  
"Oh yes!" I prayed and pleaded that that wasn't James I pleaded.  
I guess my pleads weren't good eough because the next thing I head stopped my breathing and my heart. "Oh james yessssss! Fuck me harder!" _

_I wiped the tears off my face agrily and went straight to his room and packed up my stuff. He didn't bother he just told me to hurry up because I was messing up his mojo or some other bullshit. So I got all my clothes and keys and phone and ran out of the building Eleazer tried to run after me but I felt so sorry for myself that I couldn't help the looks of pity._

_End Of Flashback_

* * *

Short after that I had called my dad and asked him if I could stay over at his house the only place I ever called home. He was estatic to say the least but angry as hell and he wanted blood no just any blood but Jame's blood...OK that was weird bit anyways.

Back to the future I didn't notice that I was crying until a small delicate hand appeared on my lap. I looked up and saw the most beautiful little girl she spoke softly.

"Wa wong with you" She asked with an innocent voice  
"Nothing I'm just fine hunny" I looked around and I saw no parents. I was furious because a parent could be so neglectful of their child.  
"Where is your mommy and daddy sweetheart?"  
"Daddy's at wok and mama I don't know, I asked daddy because the girls at school teased me about it but he just looked sad and cried" she looked torn and upset this little girl really loves her father but he doesn't care about her so much if he could leave her by her lonesome.

"Then who are you here with then sweetie" Before she could answer a short spiky haired pixie like women and blond haired man ran towards us screaming "Elizabeth Marie Cullen!"

The little girl smiled innocently and she reminded me of myself when I was a child. I just chuckled but the pixie and the man glared at the little girl and started scolding her.

"What have we told you about wlaking off, You could get hurt someone could take you and the family would be sad!" The blond man said

"You know better lizzy" the pixie said the little girl started crying and they both looked upset but held their parental dignity.

"I'm sowy auntie alice... and uncle jasper...but ...I saw this lady crying... and I wanted to know why... she looked... so sad!" She stuttered through her tears.

They both looked up at me I asume to get ready to defend the little girl when they just stared at me looking like gaping fish. I started rubbing my face looking for any signs of food or dried up tears but came up with nothing. So I just started talking

"Hello my name is Isabella Swan I am not a kidnapper and or pedophile. I was just asking her about her gaurdians when you two were on your way to us so I'm sorry about the mishap" I said sincerely sorry.

Jasper snapped out of it and he smiled a smile that lightend up his whole face. And he started talking. " Well...Wow...So are you by chance a Cheif Swan's daughter?" I nodded madly and waved him to continue since he has caught my curiousity.

"So are you headed to forks as well?" I nodded slightly feeling uneasy but he must ahve caught on to my heisitance because he continued speaking.

"Me and Alice have lived in forks for a while and um...word went around that his daughter was returning to town he was so happy so we just figured you know we'd cpme around and see for ourselves" he said simply but I knew something was off with him.

And then his wife snapped out of her weird trance and boy is she a storm...

* * *

**REVIEW PWEASE **

**~Destiny**


	2. Chapter 2

**Way To Go**

**Chapter 2  
**  
**People I'm terribly sorry for the delay on the story I've been dealing with school and testing. And alsoI've moved so it's been tougher and tougher to update this story I didn't give up on it. And people please may I pretty please have more reviews the more reviews the longer and the more chapters you recieve.**

**So without further ado here is chapter 2**

Disclaimer I don't own twilight everything belongs to SM but I do own some *wink wink*

* * *

**Blind**

"Well hello...um...my name is Bella" I said I felt like I was in kindergarten trying to make friends.

Alice was the pixie like woman and she just smiled brightly finally out of her daze which scared the fuck out of me. Jasper her husband is more laid back while alice is a hyper crazy ass bitch. But I think we're going to be awesome friends the best actually. We sat and chatted and Elizabeth was just an angel a complete beauty.

Alice and Jasper went to deal with some 'business' and I stayed and offered to talk or watch lizzy.

"So elizabeth how old are you sweetheart?" I asked soflty

"I'm 3 year old how old are you?" She asked with a raised eyebrow I mean seriously how much adorable can one child hold?

I leaned in and whispered " Can you keep a sercet?" She nodded furiously

I mentally chuckled and I said "62" She gasped and I nodded.

"I promise that I won't tell!" She screamed I thanked her and she hugged me.

**ELPov (Elizabeth's Yay I know)**

Miss Bella is my newest friend I love her! She so nice but so sad oooh maybe she could play barbie with me and auntie alice and daddy.  
Maybe she could get the kids to stop messing with me and the teacher to stop asking me about daddy!

I always wondered about my momma what is like but dada don't talk about her. Not even a picture so does momma hate me so much? Nobody likes me nobody loves me I am an icky ugly kid that no one wants.

I upset my daddy and grandma and papa and uncles and aunties when I bring mommy up I'm a terrible person!

Miss bella snaps her fingers in front of my face and I realize that I was um thinking about stuff. She looked like someone said something funny and I was happy she looked happy and for one time I am happy I have a fwiend.

* * *

**Now who feels bad for little Liz? Now the mother of lizzy will be uncovered in just a few more chapters...**

**Questions to answer ahead of time**

**Who is Elizabeths father?**

**Edward of course!**

**How many chapters are in this story?**

I have an estimate of 30 chapters but if it's less then it's because of the length of the other chapters throughout the story

**Now if you all have any questions then review and also if you want to you can follow me on twitter Weirdgirl100**

**~XxDestiny**


	3. Chapter 3

Way To Go

**Chapter 3**

**Welcome To Forks,WA**

After what seems like forever Alice and Jasper finally emerged from where ever the hell they went. So they both looked flustered and embarrassed but one looked scared which was weird because it was Jasper and the other looked calm which was alice.

"Bella would you mind coming over to our family house for a few" Alice asked

"I would love to but I have to meet up with my dad so no I'm sorry"

"He said it was ok due to what happend...Oh yeah he was a jackass anyway darling he had a diamond and went out for a damn rock" Jasper said and I stood there shocked because he sounded mad and upset.

I nodded "But how did you manage to talk to my father?"

"We know charlie he's the cheif of police and our dad is the chief at the hospital." Alice said like it was obvious.

"But what the...Fu" Elizabeth looked at me and then I said "The heck does that have to do with my dad."

Jasper rolled his eyes and smirked "With jobs like those their paths cross and hell my baby alice has lived in forks since forever."

"And me being me people just love me automatically so it was an eccential like" she said in a duh voice.

I simply nodded and I felt something wet on my lap and I looked down shocked. Because lizzy was sleep and drooling on my lap and I couldn't get grossed out. I wonder if my mother ever done this for me hell I couldn't remember shit anyway.

So I just combed her hair with my fingers and hummed a song I made and I looked up to see Alice and Jasper looking at us with this amazed and awed look. Alice recovered quickly and said "Lizz doesn't take to people well like this not even the nanny and she's been with Lizz since her birth"

I just shrugged and continued to comb through her hair when they called us to our plane.  
We all made it to the terminal with jasper carrying lizzy and me and alice holding snack for the plane ride.

**~Skipped to :After getting off the plane~**

Well since we got off the plane ride I headed to my dad. Me and my mom never had a great or good relationship with eachother well she was a controlling bitch that never loved me.

So my grandmother made up for that she cared and loved as if I was one of her own well technically I am but anyways I ran to my dad and he hugged me so tight. He swung me around and told me how happy he was that I was back. You see my mother and James were like a team they stuck together through it all and nothing can tear them apart.

So then lizzy ran right passed me and went and ran to this greek god who was looking right back at me. With a look that would make you want to cry he looked upset and brken he lost a few nights of sleep more like a decade and this beard that covered his face was just uggh!

So I waved and he snapped out of it he gave a sad small wave and made his way over and I panicked. _Yeah bitch you wanted tobe bold now finish it off you bold bitch you!...Oh shit he is c...ute!_

After my mind stopped being a nasty ass slut I realized that he was now standing infront of me right next to my dad and he introduced himself and said "Hello my name is edward cullen your bella"

"Yeah...I mean yes" I said dumbly.

Lizzy whispered something in his ear and he just walked off angrily but turned around to say something but ran off with lizzy on his back giggling not knowin what's going on. I turned to dad and alice no sign of jasper they gave me a sad shrugg. I brushed it off as nothing and continued on my way out the terminal chatting with my dad.

* * *

**Now who wants to find out what's wrong with eddie baby?**

I had to add something similar to the twilight franchice I mean seriously people!

**And if ya'll want the plane scence then I'll think about including an outtake on my profile so just tell me what you want me to do.**

**Remember REVIEW AND DON"T FORGET**

I LOVE YA"LL


	4. Chapter 4

**Way To Go **

**Well yes I know I'm a bitch...I promised you all alot of chapters but I had a major case of writers block,Then I had to send in applications,then dealings with a breakup... **

**So much but I am here to tell you that I will be infact continuing this story.**

**So I would really appriciate it if you all reviewed more because I'd love to know your thoughts,impact,feelings,hopes,etc.**  
**So I could know what to include and what not to include inside of the story.**

**So enough of the emotions..I want to thank those whom stick with me throughout this process so without further ado here is Way To Go**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I've always wondered why do I feel so incomplete? So not me? I've always wondered about who Bella really is. And I feel normal I feel like...me. I still feel like somethings missing, And I know some of you are all saying a man, a real one.

But I've always felt at ease with james because he's excepted my body. I have a few scars here and there but he took them all in stride. I am a little overweight but he loved it, I have lively brown hair that reached mid butt and brown eyes to match.

Guys always hit on me and James told me over and over again that I was beautiful but it never felt right. But Anyways...enough about him... _That's right issy baby you think about you and you only...It's about fucking time! _I snickered at my thoughts and then I snapped out of it when I realized my dad was snapping his fingers in my face. I blinked at least one hundred times and he simply chuckled.

"Well welcome back to earth bells I hope um...alice told you we were coming to the her house well her um parents house well you see-" I cut dad off right there

"Dad it's cool no need to explain, But just tell me what I need to know about these people" I said with a chuckle.

By the looks of their home they are filthy fucking rich and I deal with enough preppy prissy whiny little bitches I don't need anymore. So I wanted my dad to tell me a little but before he could speak alice came running up to me pulling my arm as she forced me in the house.

As I walked inside I was in awe of how beautiful this house really was. There was whites and peach and green so many neutural colors yet they blended in wonderfully together. I was cut short of my internal critic when a blond haired man and caramel haired woman came to view. They looked to be mid 50's or so,They looked friendly... _Looks can be decieving_

"Oh my your so beautiful oh how I...I..I am so happy to meet you dear...I am Esme Cullen and this is my husband Carslile" She smiled gently but it didn't reach her eyes she seemed so "Are you hungry you must me hungry? I can make chilli yes chilli?" I was about to protest when a huge man-child looking fella came in with a very pregnant woman she was beautiful but hell look who's she with.

"Did somebody say chilli? Ma you know me so well and eddie said that he was a favorite..So anyways like I was saying..." He stopped and looked at me and if someone else stops and looks at me like that again I might just grab my dad's gun

He pulled me into a large hug squezzing the life out of me " Bella I'm so happy you have no idea how much-"

"Emmet!" The family screamed interrupting him he put me down with a pout and then his wife came "Hello Bella I'm Rosalie but you can call me rose" she smiled then gave me a hug with a squezze that made me feel welcomed and loved but anyways.

"Um well it's nice to meet you Emmet,Esme Carslile,Rose And miss esme I wouldn't want you to go through all the trouble of making that on my behalf I appriciate it deeply but-" She cut me off with a simple look that said '_stop I'm doing this because I want to and no one's going to stop me.'_

But she just gave a simple "Hush up" and walked to the kitchen.

"Hi evabody!" That would be elizabeth she ran in and gave everyone a hug she started with esme and carslile screaming "Grandma and Grandpa!" then alice and jasper then emmet and rose whom she called out "Autie and Uncle" and "Papa charlie" I'm going to have to talk to him about that later.

And then she turned to me...

**ELpov**

When I saw Bella I was so happy because she my bestest fwiend in the whole wide world!  
So I ran and jumped into her arms and she hugged me she gave me a big big big hug and she said "Hi elzabeth" she smiled and I was happy because she was happy.

**Bpov**

Then all of a sudden I heard a sharp intake of breath and I looked around and saw the handsome adonis himself Edward. He was shaking terribly he looked like he was on the verge of tears but he swallowed them quickly.

"Elizabeth why don't you go help grandma in the kitchen and allow us to talk" Edward said with the most forced smile I've ever seen. She simply got up and grabbed her grandma's hand and pulled her into the kitchen.

There was so much tension in the air I didn't know why I'd rather be back in the apartment where james is still fucking that bimbo.

But just when I think this day couldn't get more akward the goofball says "So am I the only one that hopes Ma is making chilli? I mean is she or isn't she" He is cut off with a slap to the back of the head by his very pregnant wife...

_Yeah you sure have the life bellsy baby! _My bitch of a mind screamed at me.

* * *

**So there you go people chapter 4! I hope you loved it if not press that button and tell me why if you loved it press the button and tell me why...**

**Remember**

**I Love Ya'll**

**~Destiny**


End file.
